cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kween of Kunts
Kween of Kunts. Is a trumping style card game of Australian origin and is a variation of Black Bitch set between 2-6 players ---- Dealing The deck of 54 cards is shuffled (52 standards including the Two jokers) and dealt evenly among the players if there are cards left over (ie 5 players with 10 cards each and 4 remaining) the extras are placed in the centre as a small draw pile Gameplay Once cards are dealt Allow players to arrange their hands, ordering the cards by rank (see ranking) The player with the 3 of hearts (the lowest ranking card) begins the game, players then going round leftward take turns in attempting to trump the previous players card rank according, until the highest number possible is played, players unable to beat the current trump card "fold" for that round until a winner emerges, the winner of that round then starts another round starting with whatever card they want and the game play repeats as before in these rounds until one player manages to remove all cards in hand first making them the winner of the game, then the remaining players continue until all players empty their hands and the order in which this happens states their ranking to determine penalties for the next game Penalties penalties occur at the beginning of a new game (except the first). The penalties are determined by the players leaderboard of the previous game The winner of the previous game (King) earns the right to "tax" the losing player (dunce) of their most valuable card and the King then gives the dunce a token card of the kings choosing Card Rankings The ranking system of the standard cards are as follows lowest to highest. Suits aren't important unless stated (see extra rules) 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - Jack - Queen - King - Ace - 2 Specialist cards The Queen Bitch: the QB is the Queen of spades and is the trump card, it automatically wins over every other card no exceptions this includes double triples etc. Jokers are wild cards and can impersonate any other card (other than the QB) and can either be used independently or to create a two three or more of a kind Jokers also trump 2s on their own Number of the Beast: A triple Six beats everything else (except the QB) and can be played at anytime not just during a round with triple cards in play Complete Ranks: 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - Jack - Queen - King - Ace - 2 - Joker - 666 - QB Note: if the dunce player is dealt a 666 they don't have to sacrifice those three cards to the King player Extra rules of gameplay Two, three or more of a kind: if a player starting a new round has multiples of a card rank they can play it (ie a double 4) and the players then have to beat the two cards with a higher set (ie a double 6 and so on) if a player can't muster a higher set they fold for that round, even if a four of a kind can be used (ie 4 kings) a greater pairing can still be used, jokers can create 5 or even 6 of a kind for lucky hands, these are especially useful in burning multiple cards at once and winning a round for quick victories Also unlike with singles, multiples don't need to be beaten but can be matched, however when this is done the next players turn is skipped (ie Ed plays a double 5, John follows wth another double 5 and Jessica's turn is skipped) The rule of 7: during the game play if and when a player uses a 7 the next player must not beat but actually play a lower number and build the ranks up again (ie bill plays a 7, Mel then plays a four) Drawing: if there are extra cards placed in the centre of the deck, players my chose to draw at anytime to bolster their hand, however this is counted as a fold. Pick-up-put-down rules are optional Calling on One: similar to Uno when a player has one card in hand they must declare it either by knocking the table or calling one, if they fail to do this before their next turn they face a penalty. Of the groups choosing: - gather all players hands, reshuffle and distribute evenly - Each player gives the penalised player one card (unless a player only has one card) - The penalised player must draw all the cards from the draw-pile Meet or beat: players my choose to implement the rule that they may meet or beat the rank of the leading card in play in this case suits become a new secondary power level to consider Suits: if players choose to implement the meet or beat rule to single card play, they must implement suits as a new power system it is as follows (Weakest to strongest): Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, Spades Therefore when a player attempts to meet the leading card, it actually has to out rank it's suit (ie Claire plays a Jack of diamonds and Sarah meets it with a Jack or spades) However if a player attempts to meet the card and is of a lower suit they miss a turn (ie Jim plays an 8 of clubs, and Larry tries to meet it with an 8 of hearts, he forgets this is a lower suit and Larry has to miss his turn) Gambling : gambling on this game can be awkwardly implicated in a traditional sense such as poker or the systems of 500/Euchre, however other methods can be used. Blind betting: Players can before seeing their own hands and beginning gameplay, set an amount that is put in the pot by each player Round by round: players can start by placing an initial bet at the start of the game and again after each round either based on the how strong they think their hand is, how well they're going in the game and of corse bluffing Big balls: After cards are dealt, players view their hands and go round the table setting seeing or raising bets based on the strength of their hand and their skill, until a final pot is reached and then gameplay commences to see if the players can put their money where their mouth is. Drinks: the simplest most common and friendliest form of a bet, the loser buys the next round of drinks at the bar. Best used as a best of 3 or 5 etc. But this game is perfectly enjoyable without betting Have fun